It is known that users feel affection for their mechanical watches. Indeed, mechanical timepiece movements are synonymous with a high level of expertise, notably in terms of miniaturisation, precision made components, decoration, reliability of operation in sometimes extreme conditions and the choice of timepiece complications offered, values that are less commonly found in the field of electronic watches. However, there are functions, for example lighting, offered by electronic watches which are not available in purely mechanical watches. This is why there is a strong trend to associate purely mechanical watches with one or more additional electronic functions, without, however, requiring any modification to the mechanical timepiece movement.
To achieve this object, it has already been proposed to incorporate electronic devices in mechanical watch bracelets or straps to execute additional electronic functions which will add to the functions performed by the mechanical timepiece movement of the wristwatch. The E-Strap® marketed by Montblanc can be cited as an example of this. Consequently, the mechanical watch and the emotional value attached by the user to such a watch remain unchanged, while additional functions, only offered by electronic devices, can also be enjoyed.
It is understood from the foregoing that the object of watch bracelets of the aforementioned type, which incorporate electronic devices, is to offer at least one additional electronic function which adds to the functions performed by the mechanical watch movement. In other words, the execution of a mechanical function by the mechanical timepiece movement contained in the watch case is totally independent of the execution of an electronic function by the electronic device housed in the thickness of the bracelet or in the clasp closing the bracelet and vice versa, such that it is entirely possible to envisage associating a given bracelet with watch cases from different brands.
However, to the Applicant's knowledge, it appears that there is no watch bracelet or strap currently on the market that incorporates an electronic device, wherein the execution of the function for which it is intended will depend on the corresponding execution of a function ensured by the mechanical timepiece movement.